the_fake_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
House of Mean Girls
House of Sisterhood 'is a fictional movie by GingerSpice. It is based on the Movie "Mean Girls" but it's named "House of Sisterhood." Mean Girls Adaption House of Sisterhood is adapted from the movie, "Mean Girls" instead the popular girl group is Named "The Sisterhood" led by "Amber Millington" the members are Amber Millington,Mara Jaffray,and Joy Mercer. Nina Martin is based on Cady Heron. Plot Nina Martin (Nathalia Ramos) is a 16-year-old homeschooled daughter of zoologist parents (Maria Cannals Barrera and David DeLuise). They have returned to the United States after a 12-year research trip in Africa, settling in Cleveland, Ohio and having Nina attend a public school for the first time. New classmates Patricia (Jade Ramsey) and Jerome (Eugene Simon) warn Nina to avoid the school's most exclusive clique, The Sisterhood, who are led by queen bee Amber Millington (Ana Mulvoy Ten). The Sisterhood take an interest in Nina, however, and start to invite her to sit with them at lunch. Seeing that Nina is slowly becoming one of The Sisterhood, Patricia hatches a plan of revenge against Amber, using Nina as the infiltrator. Nina soon learns about Amber's "Burn Book", a notebook filled with rumors, secrets, and gossip about the other girls and some teachers. Nina also falls in love with Amber's ex-boyfriend, Eddie Miller (Burkely Duffield), whom a jealous Amber steals back at a Halloween party. Nina continues with Patricia's plan to cut off Amber's "resources", which involve separating her from Eddie; tricking her into eating nutrition bars that make her gain weight; and turning Amber's fellow Sisterhood – insecure rich girl Mara Jaffray (Tasie Dhanraj) and sweet but ditzy Joy Mercer (Klariza Clayton) – against her. In the process, Nina unwittingly remakes herself in Amber's image, becoming spiteful, superficial, and abandons Patricia and Jerome. Nina hosts a party at her own house one weekend while her parents are away. While intended to be a small get-together, a large number of people show up. While waiting for Eddie to show up, Nina drinks too much punch before finally finding him. She explains to him how she was purposefully failing math just so she could have an excuse just to talk to him, but this only angers Eddie, saying that Nina's no better than Amber. In a moment of panic, Nina barfs on Eddie due to the excessive amount of punch she had earlier. While chasing after an infuriated Eddie, Patricia and Jerome show up, who are upset that Nina lied to them about not being able to attend Patricia's art show that day. Nina tries to explain her motives, but Patricia states that Nina has become worse than the Sisterhood by hiding a spiteful personality behind her cute and innocent facade. When Amber is finally made aware of Nina's treachery, she responds by spreading around the contents of her Burn Book, quickly inciting a riot. To avoid suspicion, Amber inserts a fake libel of herself in the book in order to blame the only female students not mentioned in the book, The Sisterhood. Principal Eric Sweet (Paul Antony-Barber) soon quells the riot, and ends up sending all the girls in the school to gather in the auditorium. Math teacher Ms. Caroline Denby (Susy Kane), whom the Burn Book slandered as a drug dealer, makes the girls mentioned in the book fess up to the rumors and apologize to the other students and teachers. When Patricia's turn comes, she confesses her plan to destroy Amber with Nina's help and openly mocks Amber with the support of the entire school. Pursued by an apologetic Nina, Amber storms out and gets hit by a school bus, breaking her spine. Without any friends, shunned by Eddie, and distrusted by everyone, Nina takes full blame for the Burn Book. Her guilt soon dissolves and she returns to her old personality. As part of her punishment for lying and failing Denby's class, she joins the Mathletes in their competition. There, while competing against an unattractive girl, Nina realizes that mocking the girl's appearance would not stop the girl from beating her. She then realizes that the best thing to do is just solve the problem in front of you and ends up winning the competition after her opponent answers incorrectly. At the Spring Fling dance, Nina is elected Queen, but declares that all her classmates are wonderful in their own way, whereupon she breaks her plastic tiara and distributes the pieces. Nina makes amends with Patricia and Jerome, reconciles with Eddie, and reaches a truce with the Sisterhood. By the start of the new school year, the Sisterhood have disbanded. Amber joins the lacrosse team, Joy becomes the school weather reporter, and Mara joins the "Cool Englands." Eddie graduates from high school and attends Northwestern University, Patricia and Alfie Lewis begin dating, and Nina declares that she is now normal. Amber walks past Nina and smiles, showing that they made peace with each other. Jerome witnesses the new "Junior Sisterhood" walking by, but they are immediately hit by a bus. It turns out, however, that this was only a humorous figment of Nina's imagination. Cast 'Main Cast 'Recurring Cast' Category:Movies Category:TV Specials Category:Movies on TeenNick